Debrah Dollop
Name: Debrah Dollop Gender: Female Age: 14 Grade: Grade 9th. School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mr. Satchel's Homeroom 346. Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, she works at a popular clothes store downtown and is a member of the school's fashion club. Appearance: The two sisters allude to having being brought up in a farm, but their faces, figures, and demeanor contradict the comment. Deliah and Debrah have blonde hair, so light in shade that it could be considered white, and their eyes have the blue of a glittering ocean. Both share the same looking noses, pointy and small, and have thin lips. Their smiles are identical, cherubic cheeks standing out especially when they're beaming. Debrah prefers to wear the newest fashions, outrageous and colorful. She's been wearing a gothic like black shirt with zippers running up the sleeves along with a frilly black skirt that reaches a little down past her knees. Along with sleek leather boots she parades around the school looking wonderful all the while and holding her dominion over the people around her. Biography: Twins weren’t what the Dollops was expecting, but on January the unbelievable happened. Deliah and Debrah were born into the world, to a farming family. Living in Ohio on a small farm, things were always quite boring. That is, if you didn’t know where to look. Deliah and Debrah grew up like normal twins from the age of birth to twelve , finishing each other’s sentences and always supporting each other. Debrah in a way was always more dependant on Deliah, following her and always needing her assistance. But on their thirteenth birthday (after a move to New Jersey) things began to change, they began to grow further apart in their activities and ambitions. Debrah didn’t want this, she wanted to be with her twin forever. But Deliah wanted to be independent. Their personalities were pretty opposite, Debrah became dark, twisted, and a born rebel. Deliah became nice, sincere, and very obedient. Eventually their social lives began to take effect from when they split. Debrah would get into all kinds of trouble, then come to her kind sister for help. Deliah would take the blame for her every time, believing that her sister was just "troubled" and that she needed her. This worked out absolutely fine for Debrah, she didn’t get punished and each time she would sweetly tell her sister, "I’ll never do it again!" This was far from the truth, Debrah continued her evil ways. Debrah became popular and well liked, because she was never caught doing anything wrong. People just felt sorry that she had a "bad sister." Their lives continued to change and by fourteen both were keeping part-time jobs. Debrah worked at the coolest fashion shop in town, she became extremely popular with most of the girls in town who wanted discounts at the store. Debrah had gained access to a limitless rumor mill, and she had become queen. Flash forward to when they're fourteen, Deliah has gotten an illustrious scholarship to a high class private school. This does not bode well for Debrah, but Deliah is in high hopes for her future in a school where her reputation wouldn't hinder her. Debrah did all she could to try and follow Deliah, but she didn't study hard enough and failed to get in. Debrah couldn't stand being apart from her sister, they were connected and she knew it. She believed it. So she begged for Deliah to stay with her, to be with her. Ever since they were children they promised to be together forever. Deliah said no, Debrah wouldn't allow it. Debrah quickly became a darker person, wearing such a fashion as to show her angry and loathsome feelings. She won quite a few awards for the clothes she had made while under the influence of such emotions. She became ever the more popular, until it all came crashing down the day Deliah first went to her new school. She had loved it there, this made Debrah angry. She would have to get her back by any means neccessary. Debrah slowly drifts into insanity afterwords, spending all her time in her room devising plans to make her sister come back to her. She wanted them to be together forever, little did she know that it might soon be the case. Advantages: She's very cunning, and can easily fool others. She looks exactly like her nice twin sister so that might be a plus. Disadvantages: She can get really out of control easily, and when she gets angry she tries to get revenge on whoever scorned her as quickly as possible. Number: Female Student no. 51 --- Designated Weapon: Colt .45 Pistol Conclusions: The dark sister is the one that isn't a slut with a baby? What a surprise! And with a weapon like that...well G51 will be quite the motivator in this game I presume. The above biography is as written by ZigZaggerty. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Deliah Dollop '''Killed by: 'Vesa Turunen '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Debrah. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Deep Thought Version II: *Ready Yourself *The Sands of Time *Rebirth *End of the Line *Rain on Me *The Darkest of Times *No Rest for the Weary Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Debrah Dollop. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students